Truth, Lies and War
by Umbremaster
Summary: In war there are lies and the truth is something that is lost in the chaos. Nothing is more true in this story. Levi, a young airbender stars as the avatar as he struggles to learn the elements with the help of his new friends . Including the mysterious Red Phantom. The Red Phantom is hiding something, but what is it? Love, Drama, and growing up! Chapter 7 and 10 updated
1. New Friends Under Fire

Chapter 1

New Friends in the line of Fire

Deep in the Earth Kingdom, a small village was being raided by a small group of fire nation soldiers.

"Keep it up men, gather all the needed supplies and capture any and all benders! Quickly before you know who shows up." The person in charge of the troops said. He was a newer general, but he had heard stories of something of a Phantom like presence that stalked the woods.

"I recommend you start leaving these poor folks alone!" A young man of about seventeen said shooting air at the soldiers.

"Even better, we can catch the avatar men!" The general said hopeful, as the men turned their attention to the Avatar. His dark brown hair partially covered his tattoos but they were slightly visible.

"Bring it on, you guys don't scare me." The avatar said air bending at the soldiers. He was trying his best to dodge fire balls that came his way, but with the fight being one on six, it was quite hard. Even after knocking out a second fire bender did he realize he might be in over his head.

"If only I had learned the other elements already this would be easy…" He said as a red flash joined in the fray. It was a figure cloaked by a red cloak and wearing a mask.

"Damn it men! The Phantom is here too!" The general said.

"Yes, now leave this village or face defeat." The Red Phantom said going into a fighting stance. Her voice was feminine.

"We still have the numbers advantage, don't count us out…. Ugh!" The general said as he was kicked back by the Phantom and knocked out as he hit his head off the ground.

"Anyone else really want to try?" The Avatar said.

"We should go, General is knocked out." One soldier said as they take the fallen soldiers (Knocked out ones) and leave.

"Thanks for the help back there…. Umm Red Phantom?"

"No problem, sorry it took so long? So what's your name?" She asked

"Levi. Nice to meet you. I've heard about you, you fight the fire nation right? Kind of like a vigilante?" Levi said

"Yep, I'm on my way to Ba Sing Se actually to meet with a friend." The Phantom said

"I'm trying to find an Earth Bending Teacher, so maybe… we could go together? It'll make it easier for us both." Levi said.

"I don't know, I usually just travel alone," She said thinking, "But I guess a little traveling together wouldn't hurt." She finished and smiled a little.

"By the way when its only us, you can call me Alison." She said as they head out.

(AN: Hello everyone, welcome to my Avatar the Last Airbender Fanfiction! We meet the Red Phantom AKA Alison and The Avatar Levi. Who is the Mysterious Red Phantom and why does she hide behind a cloak? What crazy adventures will happen on the way to Ba Sing Se? Stay Tuned to find out!)


	2. Raging Fires

Chapter 2

Raging Fires.

"What do you mean the raid on the village failed?" A middle aged man asked the younger general who had been in charge of the raid.

"Well, you see General Tinedo, we ran into some complications…" He said as the older man rubbed the bridge of his nose starting to pace back and forth.

"Let me guess, The Avatar or the Phantom." General Tinedo said.

"Well, funny story about that actually. It wasn't one of them…" He said

"So it was someone new?"

"Well no…."

"Spit it out before I hit it out of you!" General Tinedo said. He was famous for his short temper and ability to intimidate almost anyone.

"It… it was both of them sir. They were working together. We almost had the Avatar when the Phantom showed up suddenly. Then the Phantom knocked me out and we had to retreat."

"Get out of my sight. I will see you later for your punishment for retreating." General Tinedo said as the younger general walked out mentally shaking knowing how that could of went.

"I should just go get them myself. Everyone else is too incompetent." He said sitting at his desk and looking at his map.

"Where could they be heading though?" He said putting a stamp on the last known location of the pair.

"One of these days, we'll have them both." He said

(AN: So here we have General Tinedo, a hot headed senior general with an agenda. When will our heroes meet him? How will that fight go? Where are we heading next? All these questions and more answered on the next chapter of Truth, Lies and War! Please drop a review on your way out! :) )


	3. You want to what now?

Chapter 3

You want to what now?

"Ya know Alison, we don't have to walk to the city. " Levi said and Alison looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She said as Levi pulled out a whistle and blew into it.

"You'll see, just wait." He said as a large sky bison's shadow soon appeared flying above them. It landed nearby and tilted its head to look at the pair before walking to Levi and giving him a sloppy lick.

"Nice to see you too boy. Alison, this is my sky bison Ritz. He's a really good boy and easy to ride on." Levi said.

"You mean, you want us to fly on him? Wouldn't that bring attention to us?" Alison asked as Levi shook his head.

"Nah, I do it all the time we'll be fine. Don't be so serious." Levi said climbing up on the bison.

"Okay, if you say so I guess." Alison said climbing on behind him and having a seat on the large saddle.

"Wow, this saddle is actually kind of Comfy." Alison said sitting back as Levi got Ritz to fly in the air.

"We'll fly for a little bit and then we'll set up camp?" Levi said as Alison nodded.

"Sounds good." She said as they flew for awhile.

"Alright Ritz, here's good." Levi said as he had Ritz land on a rocky mountain. Him and Alison set up camp.

"So Alison? Where are you from if you don't mind me asking." Levi said as he layed out his sleeping bag.

"Oh you know, one of those tiny not on the map villages no one ever visits." Alison said laying down in her sleeping bad looking at the stars.

"Sounds quiet. So why did you decide to fight the Fire Nation?" He asked laying in his sleeping bag.

"Oh, ummm just because I knew this war needed to be stopped. It really is horrible ya know. So many lives torn apart by it." She said sighing.

"Well night Alison, seeya in the morning." Levin said laying on his side and falling asleep. Alison sighed shutting her eyes.


	4. Into the City

Chapter 4

Into the city

"Alison? C'mon wake up, it's just a nightmare." Levi said shaking Alison awake as she was tossing and turning the next morning. She woke up panting and sighed.

"That was too real…" She said looking at Levi, "Thanks for snapping me out of that." She said standing up and helping him clean up camp.

"No problem, are you okay? Do you want to talk about the night mare?" Levi asked as Alison shook her head.

"Nope, it's fine. No worries." She said sighing. In truth, she was just used to having nightmares. But they were more than nightmares, they were real to her.

"So are we heading to the Big City today?" Alison said looking to change the subject quickly.

"Yeah but how are we going to get into Ba Sing Se without passports?" Levi asked.

"Leave that to me, I'm the phantom, you're the Avatar, and I'm pretty sure we can make it through the check gate with little to no problem." Alison said winking, adjusting her mask and cloak with her back to him so he didn't see her face.

"So when do I get to see the face behind the mask?" Levi asked.

"Maybe one day, probably not now though." She said as they started walking to the city gates.

"C'mon why so secretive?" Levi asked

"In war, you have to be. Even the smallest slip can cause major problems." Alison said.

"Okay, one day though right?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, one day." She said.

Eventually they made it to the gate check in. Alison glanced around thinking.

"Okay, so to get in, we need to check in there. Problem is, we don't have identification." Alison said thinking.

"Any clue on how to get in?" Levi said.

"Can I tell them you're the avatar and can you flash your tattoos?" Alison asked.

"If it'll work I guess…" Levi said as Alison nodded.

"Then let's go." She said hopping into the line for check in.

After waiting in the line for what seemed like hours, they made it to the receptionist. It was a plump old woman.

"Identification please…" She said in a monotone voice.

"Well you see Mam… we don't have identification…." Alison started but was quickly interrupted.

"No identification, no entry." She said

"But you see, we have a special reason for entry, your honorable… lovely lady." Alison said. The old woman perked up a little.

"Well thank you young cloaked person. What is this reason?" She said getting out two tickets into the city.

"I'm the avatar." Levi said flashing his airbending tattoos, the lady was so shocked she fainted. But the tickets were left in reach.

"Take them and run?" Levi asked.

"Yeah lets go." Alison said as Levi grabbed the tickets and headed for the entrance to the city.


	5. An Earth Bending teacher

Chapter 5

An Earth Bending teacher

"So where's this friend of yours? Is he an Earth bender?" Levi asked.

"He's down on the end of this street, and yes he is an earth bender. He runs a little dojo to train kids around the city." Alison said glancing around, a lot of odd characters lived here, so seeing a girl in a hood was more of a normal thing apparently since no one seemed to care about the strange looking duo.

"So do you think he would teach me?" Levi asked as Alison nodded.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. You two should get along just fine."Alison said walking into the dojo.

"Hey Ross? You here?" Alison called as a man glanced over, he was tall and fit.

"Hey it's Red! How are you doing?" Ross said walking over.

"Pretty good, I brought a friend today. This is Levi, he wants you to teach him earth bending. "Alison said.

"I can do that, we'll start tomorrow. I got your usual room ready, is he staying too?" Ross asked.

"If it's not a problem sir." Levi said as Ross nodded.

"You two will have to share a room, I hope that's okay." Ross said showing them to a two bed room.

"That's fine, Thanks Ross." Alison said setting stuff on the bed closest to the door. Ross left the room.

"He seems nice, you two just…" Levi started as Alison scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes we're just friends, I don't really have time for such relationship stuff you know. Priorities come first." Alison said as Levi nodded.

"Yeah you're right." Levi said setting his stuff down.


	6. Some Nice Advice

Chapter 6

Some nice advice

"You catch on quick Levi; you're getting the hang of it." Ross said as he and Levi had stopped on their third day of training. Both men wiped the sweat from their faces and nodded.

"Thanks Ross, you're a great teacher. So I wanted to ask you something." Levi said putting his sweaty towel in the hamper.

"Sure ask away." Ross said leaning on the wall; they were still in the main part of the dojo.

"How do you know when you're starting to like a girl, and how do you ask one on a… a…"

"A date?" Ross finished Levi's sentence with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, that. You see the girl I want to ask, is well… hard to read sometimes. But I want to give it a shot to get to know her better too. But I'm not exactly sure how to ask." Levi said.

"Just be honest. Here I have an idea. Take her around the city and see the sights. Say its just a friend thing and see how things go. It's a nice way to get to know people better as the city is huge and full of cool places." Ross said as Levi nodded

"Sounds like a great idea, thanks." He said going to go outside.

"You might want to shower first just a tip." Ross called making Levi come back inside. He sniffed his armpit and made a face of disgust.

"Oh yeah, you're right." He said going to hop in the shower and change.

(AN: Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here! As you can see, things are starting to heat up! Updates will be a lot smoother now and drama and action are inevitable! Thanks for reading and please drop a review on your way out!)


	7. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 7

The Calm before the Storm

Levi smiled as he knocked on the room that he and Alison were sharing.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Alison said. She was sitting at the desk looking at maps and was plotting their next move.

"So, Alison, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a little bit tonight. You know, like a walk around the city or something? It'll be good to get out of the house a little bit." Levi said sitting on the bed.

"There's so much to do though. Planning our next move and figuring out where we can find you a water and fire bending teacher." Alison said turning in her chair to face him.

"You've been planning enough, c'mon one night on the town won't slow things down too much, you've earned a nice break don't you think?" Levi said smiling at her and giving her puppy dog eyes. Alison rolled her eyes and chuckled a little as she finally nodded.

"Okay, I guess one night wouldn't hurt." She said standing up to put her maps and plans away. Levi grinned.

"Great come out when you're ready to go." He said stepping out of the room to let her get ready.

"Ross, thanks for the advice. It worked." Levi said

"No problem, you two need a good night off. Too much work is bad for you." Ross said as Alison came out in her regular costume.

"Ready to go?" Alison asked as Levi nodded.

"Yeah let's go." He said as they went out the door.

"He's really starting to take Her out of her shell." Ross commented watching them leave into the city.

That Night, Levi and Alison toured the City, stopping to eat at a small family restaurant.

"So what was life like for you back when you were home?" Alison asked as they were waiting for their food to come.

"Oh you know, train hard and long. But there was time for fun. I had a few friends." Levi said as Alison nodded looking down.

"Sounds like fun." She said simply and then went back to sipping her water

"So anything you want to tell me about your past?" Levi asked. Alison remained quiet for a moment before looking up at Levi.

"Oh, boring and kind of lonely. I had my parents, but that was it for the most part." She said mentally kicking herself for saying all that. It wasn't like her to open up to people.

"Sounds Kind of bad. Did you have strict parents?" Levi asked.

"Well, my dad was, but it made me a stronger warrior ya know? He really pushed me to train hard." She said. Levi could tell she was holding back details of some sort, but he didn't push further.

"Ya know Alison, I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about it. It's bad to keep all that negative energy in you." Levi said as Alison nodded smiling at him.

"Thanks Levi, you're a great friend." Alison said smiling as the waiter brought their food.

"Oh it looks great doesn't it?" Alison said digging into the meal.

"Yeah it does." Levi said looking at Alison for a moment before eating as well.

Once out of the restaurant, Levi and Alison spent the night strolling around the city and throwing jokes back and forth, and having a burping contest. Until...

"So, tonight's been fun huh?" Levi asked as they were walking by the wall of the city. It had been a few hours and they were just walking and talking.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came. I don't usually take too much time to have fun." Alison replied smiling a little.

"You should really smile more often, you have a nice smile." Levi said making Alison giggle.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"So, Can I ask you a question?" Levi asked stopping.

"What do you want to ask?" She said

"Can I see what's behind mask number one?" Levi said like a game show contestant. Alison chuckled and reached for her mask. It was dark and they were alone.

"I guess so." She said, just as she was about to take it off, the ground started to rumble.

"Something's going on." Alison said looking around.

"Yeah and its coming from the other side of the wall." Levi said looking.

"


	8. Trust me?

Chapter 8

Trust me?

"Alison, do you see anything?" Levi asked as Alison had snuck around the guards to get a look over the wall.

"Fire nation soldiers, and a drill. We need to warn the earth king. They're going to drill in." She said coming back

"How long do we have to do so?" Levi asked.

"An hour, maybe less." She said as Levi nodded.

"So not much at all." Levi said.

"Yeah, One of us should go give the warning, and one should stay to buy time."Alison said going to sneak back over the wall.

"Woah, who said you were going out there?" Levi said grabbing her arm.

"I did, in my head." Alison said

"You don't have to Alison, I can go. You're not a bender and you'll be at a huge disadvantage." Levi said.

"But that hasn't stopped me before." She said

"You were alone before. You don't need to do everything by yourself anymore Alison, I'm here now and I can help. You just need to trust me." Levi said as Alison sighed and nodded.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. Go kick some butt and I'll be there as soon as possible with some troops." She said hugging him. Levi just nodded holding back a slight blush as he hugged her back and went to the outside wall. By now, the guards at the wall were becoming aware of what was happening and were starting to come out as well.

"Be careful." Alison said running into the city.


	9. As a Team

Chapter 9

As a Team.

"Alison? What's going on? Why are you running and where's Levi?" Ross asked as Alison skidded to a halt before running into him, Ross was standing outside the house.

"Fire nation, their coming to break through the wall, Levi is trying to buy some time while I find people." Alison said,

"We have to act fast then, I'm sure there are people on the way Alison, c'mon I'll fight too. Let's go help Levi." Ross said.

"Are you sure people will be coming?" Alison said

"I'm sure, c'mon lets go. Levi probably can use a hand." Ross said as Alison nodded and followed him back to the wall. Ross kicked off his shoes then,

"They're getting close." He said as Alison nodded.

"Let's go help Levi." She said as they go over the wall.

Levi was blasting air and rocks at fire soldiers, but he was tiring out.

"I hope she gets back soon. " Levi said as some soldiers snuck up behind him and were about to hit him with fire balls when Ross blocked it with a wall of rock.

"Thanks Ross. Glad you guys made it." Levi said as Alison went to him.

"Are you okay to keep fighting?" She asked quickly eying Levi, he was bruised and a little burned.

"I can fight, don't worry. It'll be easier with you two here, where's everyone else?" Levi asked airbending some soldiers.

"Ross said they would be coming." She said.

"Well we need to stop the drill right? Do we have a plan?" Ross asked.

"How well can you two earthbend two sides of a drill? Maybe you two can try puncturing it with rock spears or something? It'll at least slow it down?" Alison said.

"That's an idea." Ross said as Levi went to the other side of the drill and started to put the plan in action. Ross put walls to block the soldiers from hitting them The pillars were doing the job of slowing the drill down.

Meanwhile, inside the drill, General Tinedo eye was twitching as he noticed the predicament they were in.

"Great, there's another one!" He said referencing to Ross.

"Ummm, General? Should we get out and retreat? Or…" A soldier started before General Tinedo pushed him onto a spot where a platform would raise to let people out of the drill.

"Go out there and fight for your nation, I want those three fried in three hits or less!" The general said pressing a button to send the soldier to the top of the drill, only for him to be quickly to be kicked back on the drill by Alison.

"Nice try. I got this one guys." Alison said walking over to the soldier. When she stepped on the platform it quickly started to go into the drill.

"What the heck?" She said

"Red!" Levi said watching her disappear into the drill.

"Ahh The Red Phantom, we meet again, you little thorn in my side." General Tinedo said sending a fire ball at Alison.

(AN: So, General Tinedo and Alison are about to duke it out in a drill control room. What can possibly go wrong? A lot! Will they stop the drill in time? Or will everything fall apart? Stay tuned to find out!)


	10. Hard as Rock

Chapter 10

Hard as a Rock

"General Tinedo, its time you turned this hunk of junk around." Alison said.

"Well because of your friends turning around would be hard, anyway, Ba Sing Se will be ours! The drill is slowed but still moving, and you can't stop me." He said sending a fire ball at Alison. She dodges it barely and it goes to hit one of the soldiers behind her.

"Oh please, you're no threat. A five year old could bend better then you!" Alison taunted making the general send more fire balls her way; she kept avoiding them and kicked at the general. He grabbed her foot and threw her into the control panel at the front of the drill. It was just a few feet but still hard enough to hurt.

"Now I have you Phantom. After I knock the living daylights out of you, I can't wait to take off that mask and see what's underneath." General Tinedo said readying another fireball. Alison smirked then letting him build it up and at the last second she rolled out of the way of it and it hit the control panel frying it.

"Don't count your captures til they're under lock and key." Alison said as the general started to twitch. The drill lost all power by this point and had stopped.

"We'll fight again someday brat. Men, hurry out!" The general said as the soldiers all started to leave out an emergency exit in the back.

"I think we did it." Ross said calling over to Levi as they dropped the rock walls. Levi went over to Alison as she exited the drill.

"We did it guys!" Levi said hugging Alison who flinched and hugged him back then.

"Yeah, good job team." Alison said smiling.

"C'mon lets head back now, let the army handle this hunk of junk." Ross said as they all go back to his house.

"So what's the plan next guys?" Ross asked that night.

"We're going to the North Pole to find Levi a water bending teacher. Since, it'll be easier than finding a fire bending teacher." Alison said passing around cups of tea she had made them.

"Yeah, and from there hopefully find a fire bending teacher." Levi said.

"If you guys need an extra hand, I can tag along. I could help and we work pretty well together." Ross said as Alison looked at Levi who nodded.

"Sounds good to us." Alison said sitting down with a smile on her face. She was happier than ever.

Later that night, Levi and Alison were laying in their beds when Levi glanced over.

"So do you still want to show me whats behind the mask?" He asked with a smile

"Yeah, why not." She said taking her hood and mask off, with slight hesitation. Revealing more of her long black hair and brown eyes.

"Wow, you should really take those off more often Alison." Levi said as Alison giggled.

"Thanks Levi, now get some sleep." She said laying back down as they both drift off to sleep..

(AN: Good news guys! This is where the plot starts to get better and a lot of stuff is going to be thrown out there! Heads up, there's going to be a lot of dark and deep stuff coming up. But that's war for you right? Stay tuned because we're heading to the North Pole next time on Truth, Lies and War! Please drop a review on the way out!:))


	11. Into the Darkness

Chapter 11

Into the darkness

Alison tossed and turned in her sleep; she was breathing hard and was in a state of panic. The usual nightmare was playing in her mind.

Inside her nightmare, darkness surrounded her and it was hot, flames danced around her.

"Stop hiding from the truth; give into your real self. You can't shroud the truth forever." A deep and ominous voice said, Alison cupped her hands over her ears.

"No, I'm not that person, and I never will be!" She said before feeling someone trying to wake her up, as the person did the darkness started to slowly leave.

"Allie, wake up it's just a bad dream." Levi said holding Alison, she woke up and looked up at him letting herself calm down before speaking.

"Thanks Levi for waking me up. Did you just call me Allie?" She said sighing.

"Yeah, it kind of just came out… Do you want to talk about it? The dream I mean? Remember I'm here for you?" Levi said as Alison laid back on the bed after looking at the clock. It read 3 am.

"No, it's fine really, but maybe, you could lay next to me tonight? I mean its just a few hours right?" Alison asked as Levi nodded lying next to her.

"No problem if it'll help you sleep." Levi said

"Thanks. And you can call me Allie if you want, I kind of like it actually." She said slowly falling back asleep.

"Where's Alison? We're almost ready to go?" Ross asked.

"She had a rough night, so I let her sleep in this morning." Levi said.

"Ready to go guys?" Alison asked coming out.

"Yep, lets go." Levi said throwing the rest of their stuff on Ritz as they leave for the North Pole.

(AN: So does anyone have any theories on what Alison's secret is? What do you guys think of Alison and Levi's relationship? Review or PM me your theories! Thanks for reading!)


	12. Family Matters

Chapter 12

Family Matters

"So we can stop here for a little while to get some more supplies and give Ritz a break from flying." Levi said having the bison land outside a fishing village.

"So Levi, we're going to do more training tomorrow right? I saw a nice rocky area not too far from here while we were flying." Ross said.

"Defiantly, so Allie what are your plans?" Levi asked as Alison shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, walk around the village and get the shopping done, plan some stuff. Nothing new really." She said shrugging as they set up camp for the night.

In the morning, Alison walked out of her tent to find the guys already had gone to training. She sighed and got ready before heading into the village.

By the water, a girl about fifteen was sitting bored flicking her hand back and forth. The water seemed to rock to the motion of her hand and it was causing the waves to rock the boats.

"Hey kid, cut it out! Tido control your niece, she'll sink my boat." An older gentleman said. The girl stood up as her father walked over.

"Britta, you know not to water bend so close to the boats! I've told you a million times." Her father said as Britta flicked her bangs from her face.

"Oh please, everywhere I go is too close to the boats. Just because you guys can't water bend, doesn't mean you should stop me from doing it." Britta said as her eye twitched.

"That is not the reason and you know it." Tido said.

"Every time I try to practice, you just shoot me down. You and everyone else." She said angrily walking away after splashing her uncle with some water.

"Britta, this conversation is not over!" He said.

"Stop acting like you're my dad!" She said finally having enough before storming off.

"Hmmm… Maybe I can help and talk to her?" Alison said following Britta quietly.


	13. Someone New

Chapter 13

Someone new?

"Why are you following me?" Britta asked turning to face Alison. She was clearly still agitated.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened back there? You look really troubled." Alison said, Britta looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"C'mon let's talk somewhere else." Britta said as they go to an area of the water front without any boats.

"My dad is off at war, and mom is following the troops with the supplies. My Uncle is so irritating though. He doesn't let me practice. I'm always too close to the boats to water bend. Or I'm too close to anything." Britta said

"He probably has his reasons, you're the only water bender in the village right?" Alison asked.

"Yeah and the only bender." Britta said

"He probably just wants to protect you then. With the war going on, the fire nation is going after benders in their raids. He probably doesn't want you bending so they don't come." Alison said.

"He's trying to be my dad though…"

"Listen Britta, I wish I had a family to go home to that cared about me as much as your uncle cares about you. He's really only trying to keep you and the village safe. I'm envious actually. It seems like you have it good here ya know?" Alison said as Britta nodded.

"Yeah your right, I should really be nicer to my Uncle. I guess.. He is just trying to be protective. Thanks... Ummm…."

"Alison's my name, and I'm glad I could help." She said smiling as it got late.

"So I'll see you around?"Alison said

"Why don't you come over for dinner? My uncle's a great cook?" Britta said.

"Sure. Thanks for the offer." Alison said smiling as they go to Britta's house.

"So, you're the Red Phantom huh? I've heard about you on the news. Its nice to see you and your friends helping people." Britta's uncle said

"Someone has to do it right. The war needs to end so everyone chipping in helps." Alison said as they sat eating the fish the Aunt had prepared.

"Exactly, we help with the food supplies for the troops here for example." The uncle said. Britta looked down thinking then barely touching her food for the rest of dinner.

Time passes as Alison had gone back to camp with Ross and Levi sitting around the camp fire.

"Hey, Alison! Are you over there?" Britta called carrying a bag with her.

"Britta? What's up?" Alison asked.

"I want to come and help you guys! You said it yourself, everyone needs to chip in and help to end the war right?" Britta asked.

"Guys, this is Britta the girl I told you about earlier. Britta this is Ross and Levi." Alison said introducing them,

"So you're a water bender? Levi asked

"Yep, I'm not that great at it, but I can heal too." Britta said.

"She sounds like she can be a great help to us." Ross said.

"Did you ask your uncle?" Alison asked.

"It took about three hours, but I convinced him. Please can I come?" She asked.

"Sounds fine to me." Levi said as Ross nodded in agreement.

"You're in Britta, we'll leave tomorrow." Alison said as Britta smiled and joined the group by the camp fire.

(AN: Oki doki guys! We add Britta to the team and continue the adventure on the next chapter! Leave your thoughts in the reviews and keep sending those theories!)


	14. A Change of plans

Chapter 14

A Change of plans

"So, let me get this straight. You think I should teach Levi water bending basics, while we find a fire bending teacher?" Britta said.

"It would save time. Since you can do a little still right as well as heal?" Ross said.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm not that great at it." She said.

"Then it'll be good practice for you both right? It couldn't hurt." Ross said.

"Okay I guess, when do you want to start Levi?" Britta asked

"Anytime is fine. You're the teacher." Levi said smiling.

"Tonight then, so we can do it when the moon is out." Britta said

"Why is that important?" Levi asked curiously

"Water bending is stronger at night under a moon." Britta said as Alison seemed deep in thought and was pacing around.

"Ummm… Allie? You okay? You're pace thinking again." Levi asked as Alison snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at them.

"Just thinking of where we can find a fire bender that won't try and kill us. It's not going to be easy you know." Alison said.

"There has to be someone, maybe there's a deserter somewhere or something?" Levi said as Alison snapped her fingers.

"Now that you said that, maybe I do know someone… We just need to find him…" Alison said

"That might take awhile…" Levi said as Alison nodded.

"I have an idea. Why don't we split up for now? You and Britta can stay around here and train. I'll take Alison with me and we'll go find the person?" Ross said

"Seems like a good plan." Levi said As Alison and Britta nodded.

"Looks like we have a plan. We'll see you guys in a few days." Alison said grabbing her supplies and Ross grabbed his.

"We'll be right around here when you get back. Be careful guys." Levi said as Alison and Levi leave.

"


	15. Lies come back to bite ya

Chapter 15

Lies come back to bite ya

"So, that woman we talked to, said the guy you're looking for is this way?" Ross asked as they were walking to a house in a clearing of the woods.

"Yep, makes sense as he was a deserter, so he's trying to stay away from people you know?" Alison said as they approach the house. An older man was there cutting wood, he wiped the sweat from his head and looked over at Alison and Ross.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"Is this the home of the former Fire Nation General Isen?" Alison asked.

"Depends on who's asking?" Isen said eyeing the pair up.

"The Red Phantom and her friend Ross." Alison replied smiling friendly.

"Do I know you from somewhere Phantom, you seem familiar?" Isen said as Alison shrugged.

"I get around a lot, I heard about you from the General Tinedo. He goes off on tangents a lot and mentions you." She said.

"So what have you sought me out for?" Isen asked.

"We were looking for a person to teach the Avatar Fire bending He's a part of our group back at camp learning water bending." Alison said.

"I can't teach him, there is some one better fit to teach him then I, I heard she escaped the fire nation years ago too." Isen said as Alison shook a little.

"Who is it? Could you give us a description? Is she a powerful fire bender?" Ross asked as Isen nodded.

"She was being trained under myself and General Tinedo to be a weapon of mass destruction, when I tried to tell Tinedo that we were going too far into training I was banished. She was just a kid then, but showed so much raw power." Isen said going in his house to find something.

"Hey Allie? Why are you shaking so much? You okay?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, but ummm…. We should go. We need to start our hunt again right?" Alison said as Isen walked out holding a wanted poster.

"This is the girl I'm talking about, she should be almost eighteen now. Alison Tinedo." Isen said making Ross look at Alison.

The face on the poster was a younger version of hers…

(AN: Remember guys, lies catch up to everyone at some point. Is Alison really the girl on the poster? What is about to happen? Read next time on Truth, Lies and War~)


	16. Answers

Chapter 16

Answers

"Alison that's you? Just a younger you?" Ross asked confused.

"Ross hold on, I can explain. Sort of…. It's really complicated." Alison said as Isen looked at both of them as Alison sighed looking at Isen.

"Uncle Isen, please we can really use your help." She said sighing as Isen hugged her and looked at her.

"Ross could you please leave us to talk for a few minutes?" Isen asked as Ross nodded. Isen let him sit in the living room and he and Alison sat outside.

"Alison, what are you afraid of? Why are you hiding you're true identity from everyone?" Isen asked. Alison sighed looking down.

"I'm afraid of what I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be a weapon against the avatar. Well, now the avatar is my best friend. I'm afraid of losing control over my fire bending. Like that one time…" Alison said sighing looking at him.

"You're friends should understand right? Ross was more confused than anything. And that time where you set part of the small village on fire when you lost control wasn't your fault, General Tinedo set you off on purpose to test your fire power. You were young and couldn't control it then, but you probably can now right?" Isen said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't risk it, everyone sees the Red Phantom as a strong non bender, when under the mask I'm just…"

"You're a girl that got in over her head with way to many insecurities? My brother trained you to just be a puppet for the army, but you managed to fight through that and runaway and find yourself. Alison, you're stronger then you think. Not many would ever do what you have managed to do." Isen said as Alison nodded.

"Yeah I guess, I still think I need to find Levi a different teacher. At least until I figure out something.." Alison said sighing.

"It will all work itself out eventually, trust me everything does." Isen said hugging her as Ross came back out.

"Allie, I don't mind you being a fire bender or were meant to be a weapon, and I'm sure the others won't either. Trust me on that one. If anything, it will explain a lot." Ross said as Alison stood up and nodded.

"Okay we should head back then huh?" She said

"Come back any time if you need anything. I'll be here." Isen said as Alisom hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Isen." She said as her and Ross left.

"If she only knew the whole truth…" Isen said walking into his house.


	17. Not the way it should've happened

Chapter 17

Not the way it should've happened

"Alright Alison, it can't be that hard to tell Levi the truth." Ross said as Alison sighed leaning on a tree. Not quite ready yet to tell the truth to Levi and Britta. She was still surprised at how well Ross took it.

"It's not that easy. I've been lying for so long now, how well can someone take that kind of news in a war like this?" Alison asked/

"Levi will understand, you two are really good friends and friends sometimes hide things from each other. I bet Levi hasn't told you some things about him yet. You're worrying over nothing." Ross said as smoke started to be seen coming from where they had left Levi and Britta.

"Looks like something bad is going on." Alison said heading towards the smoke.

"Wait for me." Ross said following behind her.

When they got back to their camp, Levi and Britta were surrounded by fire nation soldiers. They fighting them, and holding their own. The general was nowhere to be seen.

"Its just a few soldiers today, that's weird?" Alison said confused jumping in to help Britta and Levi followed by Ross.

"Something's not right here." Ross said earth bending some soldiers backwards. Britta whipped some more soldiers with water bending before nodding.

"I agree with Ross, something doesn't seem right." She said as Alison glanced around before the soldiers seemed to back off slowly one by one.

"What the…" Levi started to say something before a giant fire ball comes from the distance. It was clearly the product of a few hours of feeding it and several benders.

"That thing is coming in hot!" Britta said as Alison sighed looking around. The fire ball was coming in too hot and there was no time to dodge it.

She knew she had to do something… Although she didn't want to fire bend, that fire ball needed to be re directed.

"Everybody duck!" Alison said stepping in front of the fire balls path. Levi, Britta and Ross stood in shock as the fire ball split in two as it reached Alison successfully being sizzled out. The soldiers who were standing by all stood wide eyed.

"Allie? What did you just do?" Levi asked. Alison looked physically tired out from deflecting the fire ball and didn't look at her friends.

"The Phantom is a fire bender? General Tinedo, what do we do?" A soldier asked/

" Regroup and figure out a new approach for now." General Tinedo said as the soldiers finally left.


	18. Why is the truth so hard?

Chapter 18

Why is the truth so hard?

"Alison? You can fire bend? Since when has this been a thing?" Levi asked. Alison tried not looking at her friends hoping to avoid explaining things.

"C'mon Alison, you were going to tell them anyway." Ross said.

"How bad can the reason be? You're our friend Allie, being a fire bender won't change how we see you as a person." Britta said.

"Yeah, but why were you hiding it? We're your friends?" Levi said as Alison sighed.

"Simple, it's so hard anymore to get people to trust you if you can fire bend. I wanted people to see me as a good guy, and to not be afraid of me." Alison said looking down, the truth was a hard thing to say, and even then she found herself holding back some details. Still afraid to completely trust her friends. She didn't even know why she was withholding information anymore.

"Allie, you're a great friend and you're on the right team, if anything, your fire bending will help us out." Levi said hugging Alison.

"Yeah, but here's the thing, I don't want to fire bend. I'd rather not go into why, but I have gone so long without fighting with it and I want to keep it under wraps for as long as possible unless I absolutely have to." Alison said as Levi sighed nodding.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, but if that's how you feel Allie, we'll stick by your decision." Levi said as the group joined in a group hug. Alison sighed…

Why couldn't telling the truth be easy?

(AN: So there's still more hidden things to be figured out! Any fan theories as to what else Alison is hiding? Does anyone want Levi and Alison to get together anytime soon? Leave a review or PM me! I love feed back!)


End file.
